My Life Dealing With a Demon
by Axsics
Summary: Mathew lives in a village that has to give up a virgin to a vampire every month. What happens when he is taken away by the handsome albino? Sounds better than it is...hopefully ;A; M for mature scenes -Prucan, Spamano, FrUK
1. Prucan 1

_**What I wouldn't give for a Vampire**_

Canada's POV

"Mathew!"

"Oh. Uh yes?" I called from my field. My neighbor, Alfred was asking for onions again for his creation of something called a 'cheeseburger'. It was far fetched and probably would never get popular but I supported him anyway. After all, he IS the only person in the village that believed me when I said my polar bear talked...which is completely true.

In my tiny village, we had 10 houses, 5 fields, a city hall, and river. The rest was surrounded by forest. I was born into the village and both my parents died of Plague so I don't know anything about how we got here...

"AGH!"

The scream caught everybody's attention.

"VAMPIRE!" Somebody screeched.

Oh yeah...that was our other problem...A vampire...

We had to give sacrifices to it every month but we couldn't this month because of population issues. I've never seen the vampire but Alfred wouldn't let me. Everyone else has. See, the vampire only took virgins because it was said he was afraid of STD's even though he wouldn't get sick from it anyway.

"The awesome me is here! Now where is my bitch, kesesesesesese."

I peeked around the edge of my house slowly. A tall man with white hair, pale skin, and glowing red eyes stood there. He looked like a demon!

"U-Uh Mr. Beilschmidt, we can't give you somebody this month due to population issues..."

The man glared down a our mayor.

"Do I ask YOU guys not to eat for a month? Seriously you fatsoes eat every DAY while I sit alone patiently in my castle for ONE fucking virgin and you can't give me that? It's in our agreement. If I don't get one then I eat all of you. I honestly thought I was being nice letting you all live on my hunting grounds...AND FOR THE LAST TIME MY NAME IS GILBERT!"

"U-Um...u-understood. EVERY VIRGIN LINE UP!" The mayor shouted. My breath came a little faster as I realized he was allowing the vampire to chose somebody.

"Oi!"

I gasped as the vampire turned and stared directly at me.

"He meant guys too."

Gilbert smirked and winked at me.

Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap-

Oh well...What have I got to lose...?

I turned on my heel and ran. That weird laugh was all I heard before rustling was heard behind me.

"Got you." A voice whispered right before I slammed into somebody's chest.

"oof!" I squeaked.

"Kesesesesesesesese, you thought you could outrun me?"

"N-No I-I-"

"Cause' y'know..." He leaned down and pressed his lips against my ear, "I _do _prefer male virgins."

My eyes widened at his words.

'I-I'm sorry I-I was just surprised! I'm really not good at all! I'm type O blood and everyone knows that it sucks!" I whimpered.

"Type O?" He licked his lips.

I am totally going to die...

"Gilbert!"

He turned in annoyance.

"What the fuck do you want, Francis?"

'Francis' was glaring as Gilbert angrily. He was equally pale as Gilbert and if i looked closely he had two fangs indenting his lips. So he was a vampire too?

"What have I told you about playing with your food?"

"Shutup." Gilbert snapped. His grip tightened on my arm to a point where I whimpered and tried to pry it off.

Francis' attention turned to me and a look of recognition went across his face.

"Mathieu?"

"D-Do I know you?" I squeaked.

"Mathieu!" The frenchman beamed and raced forward, enveloping me in a hug.

"You...know him?" Gilbert asked, letting of my arm.

"He is my little boy!"

"Eh?"

"Wait...that kid is your son?"

"Oui!"

"Um...s-sir? My dad died when I was a kid..."

Francis pulled back from the hug with a disgusted look on his face.

"_That _is what she told you?"

"My m-mom?"

Francis nodded.

"Um...yeah..."

"Ohonhonhon, non non non! You see, me and your mother had a bit of a thing going and we had you! Cute little Mathieu!"

"Careful, he is prone to pedophilia." Gilbert drawled in the background.

"Shutup!" Francis hissed.

"Franciiiiiiis, what am I going to eat now?"

"Go eat a bird or something!"

Gilbert stepped back as if he had been slapped.

"A-A bird?"

He picked a little yellow tuft off his head and cooed reassuring things like 'don't worry papa won't eat the other birdies.' or 'Francis is a big asshole.'

I couldn't help but giggle softly but quickly slapped a hand over my mouth when Gilbert turned his red eyes on me sharply.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry..." I mumbled, slightly scared.

"Gilbert, stop being so mean!" Francis hugged me protectively.

"I'm sorry, he was SUPPOSED to be my meal but then you had to come along and make relationship ties, damnit!"

"Not my fault." Francis sniffed.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and looked around. It was finally then that I noticed we were standing in the forest bordering the village.

"I'm going back to find another virgin. See ya.' Gilbert grumbled and was off like a bullet toward the line of villagers in the distance.

"Don't let his attitude get to you. He is always like that when he's hungry." Francis sighed tiredly, "I'm so happy to find you."

"...How could you think I was dead...?" I mumbled.

"That is what your mother told me...I was heartbroken but now that I've found you, would you like to come live with Me, Gilbert, and Antonio?"

"Antonio?"

"He smells of wet dog but we love him."

"Wet dog?"

"Oh, oui, Antonio is a werewolf."

"You guys live with a werewolf?"

"Yes, I am a vampire!"

"So is Gilbert."

Francis raised an eyebrow.

"Um...Gilbert is kind of a vampire. He is more of a demon. He drinks blood to sustain himself but he can eat human food also and not feel sick from it. The only thing that largly makes us different is that I don't sleep while Gilbert, being a lazy ass, sleeps about 16 hours a day."

"Like a cat?"

"Who the hell is connecting me to a cat?" Gilbert snapped coming back.

"S-Sorry." I went back into my shell as Gilbert wiped his mouth of any blood.

"Let's head back, Francis. Antonio should be done hunting."

"W-What does Antonio eat?"

"Large animals. He would NEVER attack a human. He is too nice for that. In fact, he is looking for a mate. It's his time." Francis smirked.

"Eh?"

"Antonio is in heat right now~!" Francis grinned.

My face flushed a deep red at this new information.

"Oh...'

"Yeah so don't be surprised if he tries to bend you over a table and-"

"GILBERT!" Francis snapped.

He backed off with another eye roll.

"Mathew why don't you come with us?" Francis offered gently.

"B-But what about my village?"

"They will have believed that Gilbert just killed you, Sil vous plait?"

"...um...I don't really have any reason to though..."

"It's either that or I kill you." Gilbert snickered.

"He's joking." Francis grumbled.

We stood in silence for a while until Gilbert groaned.

"Francis go on, I'll talk to him."

Francis glared at him.

"Don't kill him or hurt him."

"I won't." Gilbert snapped.

Francis looked Gilbert up and down as if sizing him up in a fight before running off in a blur.

"Look kid."

I looked at Gilbert as he stood up to his full height. He was at least a head taller than me. (A/N: Yes, I realize that Mathew is actually supposed to be taller than Gilbert but I've always imagined him as shorter in Fanfic sooo -)

"Francis finally found his kid and just wants you to live with us. How would you feel if you just found your son after like 15 years?"

"I-I guess really happy..." I whispered.

Gilbert nodded.

"Plus..."

Fingers curled under my chin and dragged my face up to meet his.

"Even if I can't eat you, I can think of a couple of other things I want to do with you..."

My face burned bright red as he chuckled and moved away.

"So ya coming?"

I nodded quickly and began following after him.

"Ugh, humans are so slow." Gilbert mumbled before tossing me over his shoulder.

"Ack wait!"

"Nope~!"

Then we were racing through the forest at the speed I thought was impossible before now.

~Time skip~

Francis met us in front of a large rock. As soon as Gilbert set me down, he checked my body for injuries and such.

"I didn't do anything." Gilbert snapped for the 10th time.

"I'll believe that when i see it." Francis retorted.

"H-He really didn't do anything." I murmured, blushing.

"Good, now let us go meet Antonio, oui?"

Gilbert agreed and we were off.

Okay, so imagine a castle...it was dark and had gargoyles and all that creepy stuff...now imagine the complete opposite. This castle was probably filled with rainbows. There was a beautiful garden, the walls were white marble, and instead of lions and gargoyles they had unicorns...

"Um...this is...nice."

"Damnit...Francis why did you let Feliks decorate?"

Francis sighed and rubbed his temples.

"You say that everytime we come home, Gilbert."

"Well it's a legit question!" Gilbert punched one of the unicorns and its horn fell off.

Francis pushed his hair back in frustration and gently took my hand.

"He's just in a bad mood."

"I-I like the c-castle." I mumbled helpfully.

"Merci." Francis smiled.

We entered the castle slowly, so that I could take in the sights.

"Has anybody ever found this place?"

"Oui, but we usually use them for food." Francis grinned sheepishly.

"Usually?"

"Well unless we find them worthy of being changed."

'How many times has that happened.

"Once."

"With who?"

"A young girl named Jeanne. she hated it though and starved herself to death...she was so beautiful...in fact we dated a couple times..." Francis sighed dreamily and then reached for the door handle.

Oh...god.

The first thing I saw was a tan man with a mop of brown hair on top of a smaller man with a weird curl.

"A-Antonio..." The latter whispered.

'Lovi." Antonio murmured back and kissed him.

"E-hem!"

Antonio looked up and grinned.

"Welcome home, Francis!"

"Chigiiii!" The smaller man pushed Antonio off him and pulled a blanket over his half-naked body.

"Y-You idiot!" He cried and ran upstairs.

"L-Loviii!" Antonio ignored us and ran after the flustered boy.

"Guess we don't have to worry about Antonio's sexual tension~! Ohonhonhonhon."

I blushed softly and noticed Gilbert walking around in the kitchen area.

"Is there anythiiing to eat?"

"Non, we only have ingredients, nothing solid to eat." Francis replied, helping me with my coat.

"But I'm starving!"

'You just drank your fill of blood!"

"The human part of me wants some damn food." Gilbert grumbled, crossing his arms.

"I-I could make s-something if you want..." I stated so quietly that I was sure he couldn't hear me.

"Really? You can cook?"

"Um...yes?'

"Kesesesesesesese, you get girlier and girlier every second!"

My blush deepened as Francis chuckled.

"He is quite feminine(Sp? o_o), oui?"

"Shutup!" I whined.

"Gilbert, will you show Mathieu to his wound while I get all of the ingredients out, please?"

"Sure." Gilbert shrugged and grabbed my wrist.

He pulled me along through a set of doors that led into a short hallway that quickly turned into stairs.

"I expected the stairs to be more open..."

"This is the back entrance." Gilbert replied and turned a corner. Now we were in a rugged hallway with many doors down it. From here I could see the main staircase. A short moan made me stiffen.

"Ugh, Antonio and that italian brat are going at it, lets get you a room FAR from them." Gilbert hissed.

"T-Thank you..."

"No prob." He winked at me.

He led me to the very end of the hallway passed a door marked 'Gilbert'.

"Your room is right next to mine, kid."

"Okay..."

Gilbert pushed the door open and I gasped softly. The room was medium-sized with a high ceiling. A large red and white bed sat in the middle with fluffy comforters. And to top it off, i had my own bathroom AND walk in closet.

"W-Wow..."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes." I breathed.

"Here, test out the bed." Gilbert tossed me on it with his super human strength, causing me to giggle uncontrollably. The bed suddenly dipped beside me and I opened my eyes. Red eyes stared down into my own with a fierce intensity.

"You wanna know what pissed me off?" He whispered.

"That I couldn't get you away from Francis for _one fucking moment_."

I gulped and started shaking from fear. Was he going to kill me now? Crap!

He pushed my bangs back with his hand and leaned down.

"I bet you wanna know why that pissed me off, eh?"

I whimpered when his cold lips pressed against my ear and throat multiple times.

"I like ya, Mattie. A lot." He growled and suddenly I realized that smoldering look in his eyes. Lust.

Crap, nobody had ever felt want for me before! What do I do?

"Fuck, when I saw Antonio and Lovino, All I could think about was you pressed against a wall, naked, and me-"

"Stop." I whimpered.

"-kissing you and making you _mine_."

My skin was tingling now as he paused to nibble and suck on my throat, making my blush darken.

A cold hand slipped under my shirt making me gasp audibly now and cover my mouth with my hand.

"None of that now..." Gilbert whispered, taking my hands in one wrist and pulling them above my head.

"GILBERT!"

Gilbert flinched and sat up to see Francis _fuming _in the doorway.

"I leave you alone for one second and you get like this with my son!" He pointed accussingly at Gilbert's crotch and with a deep blush I realized he was hard.

"Sorry..." Gilbert mumbled like a little kid caught eating a cookie.

"Out!" Gilbert waited for a moment but slowly crawled off me and out the door.

"Are you okay?" Francis sighed.

"Y-Yeah."

"We are going to have to teach you self-defense." Francis joked.

"I-It wasn't that bad..."

"Quoi?" Francis screeched.

**AAAAANNNDDD first chapter :D I really hope you guys like it and give me some ideas for who you want France to be with or anything you want to happen in the future ;O! 3**


	2. Prucan 2

**A/N: (Please read)**

**Hey guys, here is the second chapter 8D! Oh and somebody told me I should get somebody to check my grammar and such but honestly, most of my friends spells 'does' as 'dose' so asking them might be a bad idea…But if any of you guys are really good with grammar and you kinda puke a little bit when you see how terrible mine is, then feel free to PM me and ask :D  
>Oh and the thing with the title, I did have a comma but it got rid of it because it's a title…So I might just get rid of the 'literally' part. Anyway ENJOY!<strong>

…**..And although I hate the pairing I shall put FrUK in xD Should I do a USUK-FrUK love triangle?**

Canada's POV

It has been a couple months since my incident with Gilbert. Papa, which is what I started calling Francis, watched me every second. It was kind of annoying but I knew he was just worried. After all, I did almost lose my virginity to the albino demon of the castle.

Antonio and Lovino were getting along. We found out that Antonio hadn't actually taken his virginity yet, he had just been pleasuring him… Which was kind of weird…according to Francis, that was the first time Antonio had brought home this kid. Antonio told us later though that he had been visiting Lovino under the cover of night every week.

Right now, Papa and I were sitting in the garden watching Antonio and Lovino on their 'date'. AKA, picking flowers….

"They are good together, non?"

"O-Oui…even though Lovino is k-kind of mean to Antonio…"

"Ah~ that's just his tsundere personality. I wish I had a little tsundere, they are so cute to embarrass!"

I giggled softly, "What am I considered?"

"If you were in a relationship?"

"Oui."

"Hm…you would definitely be on bottom…"

"Hey!" I pouted.

Francis chuckled and patted my head.

"I think we proved this with Gilbert?"

"H-He surprised me…" I crossed my arms with a pathetic frown.

"Well even so, it _was _uncalled for. Next time he does that, he won't have an ear. Or I'll just rip out his eyes.'

"But he has really pretty eyes." I mumbled.

Francis stared at me incredulously before looking suspicious.

"Mathieu…do you have…_feelings _for Gilbert?"

"N-No, I just…um…I haven't known him long enough to-"

"Hey! Mi amigos! Lovino and I are going to the top of the mountain to look at the stars, would you like to come?"

"Oui oui, hold on!" Francis called back.

"Um…I don't really wanna go. My legs hurt from our hike yesterday." I smiled sheepishly.

"Me neither." I jumped about ten feet from the rough German accent behind me.

Francis glared at Gilbert.

"Non, you are coming."

"Nein, I've seen the stars a million times, they don't change."

"Well I'm not leaving you here with Mathieu!"

"You would rather him be alone?"

Francis remained silent before scoffing and standing.

"If you do anything to him then you are dead." With an added hair flip for emphasis, Francis was gone.

"Sooooo."

"U-Um are you hungry?" I asked before he could continue.

Gilbert shrugged and nodded.

"Why? Up for donations?" His fingertips brushed my neck nonchalantly.

"N-No!" I gasped taking a hasty step backwards, "I was going to make these things called pancakes."

"Pancakes?"

"Yeah…my friend Alfred likes to experiment with food a lot and he heard about these weird things that some people in France made so he tried it and made Pancakes!"

"Oh…and he taught you how to make them?"

"Y-yeah." I mumbled.

"…Sure, I'll try it." He smirked, "If they suck then I'm sure my awesomeness can handle it!"

30 minutes later…

"Okay, they're done!" I smiled happily as Gilbert sat up a little straighter.

"Alright, let's try this."

He cautiously took a bite and cringed.

"It's dry…"

"OH! Sorry!" I grabbed a small jar of amber colored syrup and poured it on the pile.

"What is this?"

"Alfred called it 'Maple syrup'. I heard it was really good."

Gilbert took another apprehensive bite and froze.

"Er…G-Gilbert? A-Are you ok-"

"THIS IS FUCKING AMAZING!" I was pulled into a tight hug.

"Ack! L-Let go!" I pushed against his chest to get away but he was really strong.

"Make me pancakes every day!"

"I-I will just get off!"

Gilbert sat up triumphantly and seemed to realize that he was straddling my hips.

He tilted his head to the side, studying me.

"Y'know…Francis doesn't need to be so protective of you…"

"I know…"

"Yeah?"

"I-I mean…he just…wants the best for me…"

"Having sex with me isn't the best?"

"I d-don't know!" I blushed terribly at the suggestion and managed to shove him off.

"Aw come on!" He called after me as I scurried into the living room.

"It would be awesome~." He sang, standing in the doorway.

"Maybe…but I want a relationship with somebody for love…besides I'm not into guys."

Gilbert barely contained his round of laughter.

"Y-YOU? Not into guys? That's a joke!"

I glared at him as he continued laughing like he was told the funniest joke in the world.

"It's true!"

"I'll believe that when you prove it."

"How?"

"Well 1) you could bring a chick home and make out with her, or 2) you could make out with me and tell me you feel nothing."

"I-I'm not going to make out with you…"

"Well, have fun convincing Francis to let you leave the castle."

"…Well I don't have to prove anything to you!"

"Fine." Gilbert huffed.

"Besides…even if I were gay…I would never date somebody like you."

"Like what?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Arrogant, annoying, loud, inconsiderate, stupid, impatie-."

"Okay I get it! I suck." Gilbert snapped and left the room in his anger.

Oh crap…maybe I was too harsh.

"Um Gibert!" I called chasing after him. He was halfway up the main staircase by the time I found him.

"What do you want?" He growled.

"I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean it!"

"Yeah right." He scoffed and started walking again.

"I really didn't! I think you are really awesome!"

He ignored me and kept walking.

"Your eyes are really pretty!" I smacked a hand over my mouth in shock. Did I really just say that?

"What the hell?" Gilbert chuckled, "There is no way you aren't gay."

I hung my head in embarrassment.

"Hey don't look so gloomy." He laughed again. In a moment, he was down the stairs and lifting my face up, "You look more beautiful when you are happy." He froze at the same time I did and hastily stepped back.

"I-I mean not to say you are beautiful! The only thing I would ever use you for is a q-quick fuck!" He started racing up the stairs after that muttering 'so not awesome' over and over again.

Agh…my heart is beating so fast….maple….

~Time skip~

"Did he touch you anywhere?"

Francis and Antonio had just gotten back from their trip. The moment Francis saw my flustered appearance, he began to freak out.

"I-I swear he didn't do anything!"

"Promise?"

"Oui!" I sighed in exasperation. Francis was so fatherly…it felt nice but at the same time a bit overbearing.

"Thank god…"

Antonio giggled.

"You act like Gilbert is a huge perv, Francis~!"

"HE IS!" Francis roared and started pelting Antonio with pillows.

"Don't attack my boyfriend, you jackass!" Lovino screeched and started clawing at Francis.

"No, it's okay lovi~!"

Soon a huge fight had ensued.

Honestly, how do I live with these people…?

"Gott, why are they so loud…?" Gilbert mumbled from the corner of the room. Things had been kind of awkward after what he said earlier.

"Oh um…they are fighting about whether you are a pervert…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, apparently Antonio doesn't understand why you are such a pervert."

"Probably because I've never done anything to make Francis think that I was a perv."

"You haven't? Are you a virgin then?"

"Hell no! The awesome me has screwed so many people, they just kinda blur together, kesesesesesesesesese."

"That's gross…" I mumbled.

"Psssh, that's because you've never had sex before. Have you ever touched yourself?"

"N-No!"

"Liar."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"AM NOT!"

"Are too~!"

"Shutup!" I punched him lightly on the shoulder a couple times to make him be quiet but he just kept laughing.

"What is so funny?" Francis snapped, momentarily stopping the fight.

"Nothing." Gilbert chuckled and left the room.

~Time skip again (A/N: I need to stop the time skips, don't I? o-o)~

" So Mathieu, why don't you tell us a bit more about your life in that village since we have had the opportunity to have you staying with us these past months?"

We were currently sitting on the couch with a fire going. It was about midnight.

"Oh…um well I was a farmer…a-and I had pet polar bear. He seems to have a growth defect because he won't grow above my knees. I really hope Alfred is taking care of him…" Worry set in. I hadn't really been thinking of Kumakaro since I was practically kidnapped.

"What was your bear's name?" Antonio asked.

"Oh um Kumakiri."

"Wait, what was it?" Gilbert questioned.

"Kumakujo."

"But you just said Kumakiri." Francis stated, confused.

"No, it's Kumakana."

"Agh, fuck." Gilbert groaned, holding his head as the headache started.

"I don't get it." I mumbled.

"I-It's nothing, monsieur." Francis smiled sheepishly.

"Oh…okay." I shrugged.

"Hey, it's getting late…why don't we go to bed." Antonio suggested while gently taking Lovino's hand.

"Lucky." Francis scoffed.

"Okay, I'm kind of t-tired…" I mumbled and stood.

"I'll take you to your room." Francis offered.

"No, it's okay. I know my way there, thank you though."

"Oui oui." Francis waved his hand nonchalantly.

Halfway to my room I heard gentle footsteps behind me. I ignored it since it was probably Antonio and kept going.

"Ya gonna keep ignoring me?" A tired German accent grumbled.

"O-Oh!" I turned, "Sorry, I thought it was Antonio…."

"Eh, he went to Lovino's room."

Gilbert walked past me and continued up the stairs with a grunt.

"Ya coming?"

"Oui!" I squeaked and followed him hastily. Once we were down the hallway, he reached for his doorknob but paused.

"Y'know…I can get your bear for you…."

My eyes widened.

"Y-You would do that for me? THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" I gave him a excited hug with a small giggle. Gilbert tensed up but slowly relaxed and awkwardly patted my head.

"Er…y-yeah, whatever. I'm just awesome like that."

"Oui, you actually are." I blushed at what I said and carefully detached myself from him.

"W-Well see you in the morning."

With a quick glanced I noticed Gilbert was blushing too.

"Er…guten nacht…" He mumbled and quickly walked into his room.

With a shut of my door, I ran to my bed and sighed at the fluttering in my stomach.

**Okaaay! Imma go swimming soooo enjoy ;D It's not as long as the other but you guys really wanted a chapter o3o! Next chapter will be FrUk! Ask me if you want a Spamano chapter as well. Oh and any ideas on how you want Francis to meet Arthur and do you want Arthur to get changed into a vampire? :D Byeee**


	3. FrUK 1

**WARNING: THIS IS FrUK! Only FrUK with minor PruCan and Spamano: D! This warning is in case you hate FrUK….oh and it also contains copious amounts of suckiness! **

Arthur's POV

"Hmhmhm~." I hummed as I trimmed away another twig off the bush in front of a rather large castle. I had found it during my hike and thought it was a perfect specimen! Obviously it was abandoned...

This was my occupation. Traveling gardener...I know it sound lame, but I loved it...

Francis' POV

I watched the human with great interest. He was...adorable to say the least. Slim, blonde hair, beautiful green eyes, short figure...although I could do without those caterpillars on his face...

He was humming softly to himself as he trimmed the bushed lining the windows. I wonder what his name is...

Shuffling forward a little, a fallen twig snapped just loud enough for him to hear.

"Who's there?"

"Er...Bonjour!" I called, standing.

"Ack! Stay back! Are you some bloody pervert?" The man growled, stepping back.

"Ohonhonhon, non, I live here."

"O-Oh! S-Somebody lives here? Oh god...I could get fined for trespassing!"

The boy started throwing his tools in a backpack hastily as if I was about to call some type of police service on him.

"Oh ah, wait! Don't worry I won't hurt you~." I grinned and stepped forward to help him with his stuff.

"S-Stay back! I'm sorry, I had no idea that anybody lived here! It seemed abandoned...' He murmured.

"Non, don't be scared! Our house decorator recently moved to Lithuania to be with his boyfriend, so it would be great to have you around. You did a magnificent job,..."

"E-Er my name is Arthur Kirkland...and...would I be paid?"

I faltered. Paid? We never really needed much money...

"How about you are paid with a warm bed, three meals a day, and moi?" I blew him a kiss.

A blush crawled to his cheeks and he hit me with a shovel.

"Y-You're an idiot! Screw you!"

"Ouchie." I pouted, rubbing my head.

He growled and picked up his bag.

"I'll just take my business elsewhere…'

I sighed. Guess that was life….

"ACK!"

I looked up to see Arthur on the ground holding his wrist. It was bent weirdly and he seemed to be holding back whimpers of pain.

"What happened?" I yelped and hurried to his side.

"T-Tripped over my shovel and landed on it weird." He whispered through gritted teeth.

"Okay, um, hold still." I ordered.

"Okay." He mumbled pathetically as I took his hand gently.

"This might hurt a little." I warned and swiftly jerked his hand upward.

"OWWW OW OW OW!" He calmed down after slapping me with his free hand and glared, "What the hell was that for?"

"I had to reset the bone or else it would heal badly."

"Fuck it hurt, you frog!"

"Sorry."

Arthur sighed moodily.

"What now? My wrist is still broken, you twat!"

"….If you come inside I can get a splint and you can stay in my home for a while to heal. You can't garden like that…maybe weed a little…"

"No way I'm going into that house with a bloody pervert like you." He snapped in annoyance.

"Fine, suit yourself. The next village isn't for 3 miles though."

I got up and brushed off my black sweater before turning on my heal to leave.

"W-Wait!"

Score.

"um….okay, may I please stay with you?" He muttered awkwardly.

"Oui, but of course." I pulled him up by his good hand and kissed it gently.

"I am Francis Bonnefoy, mon cher."

A blush rose to his cheeks before he stubbornly jerked his hand away.

"You're a blood idiot that's what you- eep!"

He threw his good arm around my neck as I picked him up bridal style with a smirk.

"Let. Me. Down." He ordered.

"Hmmm…non." I winked and carried him inside.

His protests stopped the moment we stepped into the building.

"This place is filthy!"

"Oui, our maid…quit….a while ago. We don't have time to clean ourselves."

"We?"

"FRANCIS! LOVI IS BEING MEAAAAAAN!"

Antonio slid down the banister of the stairs and I nearly face palmed. His ears and tail were out…

"W-W-What the hell! H-He has ears!"

"Oh? Si~ and a tail!" he wagged it for emphasize.

"ANTONIO, GET YOUR SPANISH ASS BACK HERE!"

"Waaaaah!" Antonio ran away with a screech as an angry Italian boy ran after him.

"Lovino, what is going on?" I asked quietly.

"The bastard tried to bite me! I told him I wanted it to be romantic!"

"But you looked so sexyyyy." Antonio pouted.

"SHUTUP!"

Then they were off again.

"Um….sorry about-"

"H-hey Francis?"

I turned with Arthur still in my arms toward Mathew who had just appeared, he looked kinda disheveled.

"What happened, Mathieu?"

"Well, Gilbert was really thirsty so he tried to pin me to the bed and get something to drink from me but I stopped him by shoving him off but then he fell on the ground and broke off one of his horns and now he is kinda mad at me and I don't know what to do." He rambled.

"Idiot." I growled angrily, "Just let him cool off…and get some glue for his horn or something."

"Oh um, okay!" Mathieu grinned.

"Who was that?"

"My son, and Gilbert is a friend of mine."

"Why did he want a 'drink' from that boy? What are you guys?"

"Um…well Antonio is a werewolf, Lovino is his mate, Gilbert is a demon, Mathew is human, and I'm….a vampire."

He stared at me for a while before a small laugh came from his beautiful lips.

"A-Are you joking? You guys are crazy! I'm getting the police- Ow!"

I furrowed my eyebrows worriedly and lifted his wrist. It was starting to bruise.

"You can get the police after I fix your wrist, cher." I whispered and kissed his cheek warmly.

"W-W-Wha-"He touched his cheek with a look of utter embarrassment.

I carried him into the kitchen and set him down on the counter. He watched warily as I grabbed some gauze and splint pieces from the medical drawer.

"Hold still."

Arthur allowed me hold the wood in place and wrap the gauze around it with only a few whimpers of pain.

"There you go~! Now you should stay here for a while to let it-"

"Prove it."

"Hm?"

"P-Prove that you are a vampire…" He blushed.

"Ah…you wanna see my fangs?"

"No! They could be fake!"

"I could do something that would kill a normal person?"

"…Couldn't…you b-bite someone?'

"Um…Mathieu wouldn't be comfortable with it…Antonio would literally kill me if I bit Lovino…lastly, werewolf and demon blood is gross. Are you offering?" I whispered softly.

Arthur cleared his throat and took a rag from the table.

"Make a sling." He ordered.

I chuckled and reached around him to move the sling up and around his shoulder. He stiffened and coughed awkwardly when got a bit too close to his neck.

"I still don't believe you but…um…if you are completely sure you are a vampire than you can TRY and get me to believe it."

"You'll regret it, Arthur."

"W-Why?"

"It's…pleasurable and since I AM bi-sexual….it could turn out very bad for you."

He didn't speak but his face was practically boiling from how much he was blushing.

"Well since you AREN'T a vampire than I will just assume you are a pedophile…I'm leaving."

He moved to get around me but I grabbed his hips.

"Stop, I'm getting kind of tired of this denying my race…."

Arthur gulped and looked away from my burning gaze.

"Look at me, Arthur."

"T-This is creepy l-let go!" He shouted and smacked my arm to get away.

I growled softly and grabbed his wrist easily…and then I leaned in.

Arthur's POV

My breath hitched as his lips touched my neck in a kiss.

"Stop, w-what are you d-"

"If you are denying so much than I guess you have nothing to worry about."

I shakily moaned as his tongue licked and cleaned the area for his 'bite'. I was admittedly a bit scared b-but vampire's don't exist so- ooooh

Crap was that moan out loud?

Francis chuckled gently and opened his mouth to-

_THWACK!_

Francis jumped about ten feet and turned. Antonio had lovino pinned to the kitchen floor with a shocked expression.

"Er….Hola~!" He grinned sheepishly.

"I'll show you to your room." Francis mumbled in annoyance.

He backed off and I quickly wiped off his saliva before following him.

**God this took forever. This was kinda rushed so it sucks D: Sorry. Another reason why it might suck is because I hate this pairing…but my sister loves it so e-e…**


	4. Prucan 3

Canada's POV

I hugged Kumajiro happily. Gilbert had left early in the morning and retrieved him from my house with ease. He said he didn't drink from any of the villagers but I knew he was lying. How? Well whenever he lies, you can tell because he scratches his ear 'absentmindedly'.

"Who are you?" The bear mumbled.

"M-Mathew...your owner." I whispered out of routine. I don't understand why Kumakana can never remember my name...I always remember his!

"Mathew, can you help me a sec?" Came Arthur's voice from his room. Francis had been helping him all week for his wrist recovery. In that time, Arthur would only talk to me because I was the only human besides Lovino...and it's kinda obvious why he wouldn't talk to him.

"Yeah, sure!"

Around Arthur, he made sure that I never spoke in French because it reminded him too much of the 'wine bastard'...AKA, Francis. It seems Arthur had a grudge against Francis because he apparently broke his wrist even though it was kind of his own fault. Francis tried to tell him this but Arthur would glare at him and tell him to go away so he stopped after a while.

"Can you tell the frog I'm hungry? I mean...I don't want him to cook for me b-but I'm...um...just do it!" He snapped finally with a blush.

"Okay, eh." I mumbled. Now don't get me wrong, I wasn't Arthur's slave or anything. Most of the time he couldn't even remember me long enough to ask me to do something so he would be forced to ask Antonio.

...I've also noticed lately that Gilbert had been hanging around Arthur. It didn't make me jealous it was just slightly annoying.

"Kumakiro, why do you think I ended up with this messed up family?" I sighed.

"Hm...who are you again?"

*Sigh*

Anyway, last week Antonio had been strutting around terribly. Want to know why? Lovino finally let him bite him. He explained that it would take more than one bite to change 'Lovi' because of the way the circulatory system works but it would happen eventually.

"Francis!" I called, entering the kitchen where he was reading a book he brought from another town nearby.

"Hm?" He replied, lowering the glasses from his face.

"Arthur wants you to make him food."

Francis beamed and stood quickly.

"H-He said for me specifically?"

"Um...yeah."

"Oh mignon!" He cried and quickly turned toward the counter to get started.

Okay...now what do I do?

It got boring in this old house and I found my only pasttime wast to watch Lovino and Antonio fight. It was really funny to watch...

"Dios, you are an idiot." I heard faintly and perked up. Yes, they were fighting!...M-Maple that came out bad.

I let my feet carry me toward the living room where the couple were currently situated.

Gilbert beat me to it.

"G-Gilbert? What are you doing here?"

"Watching them."

I frowned at his short response but scooched in beside him. They were not doing as expected.

Lovino was on top of Antonio kissing him with a soft expression. Antonio just had one hand on the back of Lovino's head and the other rubbing his spine.

"This is more entertaining than watching two squirrels hump eachother." Gilbert mumbled.

I gave him a look of shock/disgust and sighed.

"I'm going somewhere less awkward."

"Whatever." Gilbert replied, still watching them.

Kumakeno batted my glasses.

"Hungry." He mumbled.

"Sorry, Kuma." I poked his nose happily and carried him to the kitchen where Francis was cooking some weird british food called scones. Right now he was put a blueberry type of filling inside it.

"Francis do you have anything Kumafara can eat?"

"Hm..." He rubbed his chin staring at the small polar bear and smiled.

"Does he like pancakes?"

"I think...yes."

"I'll get right on it. After I go see Arthur."

"Of course! Thank you!" Francis kissed my forehead and winked.

"But of course."

I blushed as he left the kitchen with the plate of scones and traveled up the stairs silently. Francis only did that so he could surprise Arthur and make him all flustered. He said it was 'adorable'. I guess Francis is one of those people who like hard-to-get people.

It was strange living in a house full of supernatural beings, but they acted human and had human emotions. Antonio sometimes talked to me! Lovino kind of did but usually just to yell at me for something. Gilbert was always mean to me so I ignored him. Arthur used me a lot so I tried to avoid him. Francis was nice though, I stuck with him.

"Hey, kid."

"My name is Mathew." I mumbled in annoyance, turning toward Gilbert.

"Whatever, where is Franny?"

"He went to check on Arthur."

Gilbert growled.

"He is always with him."

"Lonely?" I questioned.

Gilbert glared at me and I immediately shrunk back into my shell.

"S-Sorry I'm going to hang out in the g-garden."

"Hey, wait."

I froze in place and turned back nervously.

"Y-Yes?"

"Come with me."

"O-Oh that's okay, It's such a nice day out and- ack!"

I squirmed as Gilbert tossed me over his shoulder and began heading toward the basement staircase. Personally, I had never been down there before. Francis goes down there ever morning and comes back in the afternoon, though and it makes me kind of curious as to what he does. I can hear him talking through the night, so he doesn't sleep…

"Why are we going to the basement?"

"Kesesesesesese, because we are totally going to vandalize Franny's coffin!"

_Coffin?_

"Francis has a coffin?"

"That's one of the only things about vampires that are true." Gilbert smirked.

"Oh." I answered dumbly.

Once Gilbert reached the bottom of the stairs, I was dropped quite ungracefully to the ground with a 'thump'.

"I don't want to do this, Gilbert! Francis is nice to me…"

"Don't be a pansy, it's just a joke." Gilbert grabbed some garlic out of a bag and opened the coffin. A red silk blanket and French flag pillow were made up inside neatly.

"Gilbert, isn't garlic poisonous to him?"

"Nein, he just hates the smell. Hah, imagine a food product being the death of him."

Gilbert stuffed garlic under the mattress part of the coffin and into the little cracks in the wood.

"We should _go_." I groaned, pulling on his arm.

"Killjoy." He replied with a smirk and started loosening the bolts that held the bottom board.

"How would you feel if he did this to you?"

"He has, this is payback."

So…Francis wasn't perfect then?

Gilbert froze suddenly and shot up.

"What-"

"Shhh." Gilbert slapped a hand over my mouth and listened, "…Shit. Hide!"

He pulled me along to the corner of the room where a wardrobe sat and shoved me inside.

"Gilbert-"

"Shut_up_." He hissed and closed the door behind him.

The wardrobe was rather small. This might sound crazy since this is Francis we're talking about, but then again this only his shirts. Gilbert's hand was back over my mouth in a flash.

"I forgot how loud humans breath." He whispered against my ear. This wasn't intentional. In the small space, we were chest-to-chest. Outside, I couldn't hear anything but Gilbert was bristling like a cat.

A small chirp made itself know.

"Gilbird, _so _not awesome!"

Gilbird chirped again, happily.

"Look Gilbert, I don't hear anything so I'm leaving." I snapped, shoving his hand away and making my way around him.

"Don't be stupid!" He slammed me back against the wall and froze.

"Shit." He breathed and cautiously covered my mouth again.

"Who's there?" I heard outside. When did Francis show up?

Gilbert leaned his head onto my shoulder and ceased his breathing.

We waited in silence as Francis' near-silent footsteps echoed in the room.

"Must be spiders or something." He finally scoffed and a moment later his footsteps echoed up the stairs.

"Phew, that was close." Gilbert whispered and reached back to open the wardrobe door.

_Ch-kk!_

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh? What do you mean 'uh-oh'?" I squeaked.

"Door locks from the inside."

My eyes widened in the darkness and I shoved him away to try the lock. I must have rattled it for maybe 2 minutes straight before Gilbert grabbed my wrist and told me to stop. This really sucked. I was stuck in this closet with a guy who had molested me on my first day here! What's worse is that as soon as we exit the closet, he'll probably make a really dumb gay joke. Out of all the people…

"Look, I don't like it in here either. But we aren't getting out until Francis comes back."

"Why can't we call for help? He has super-hearing."

"Basement was sound-proofed so that the sounds outside wouldn't bother him when he sleeps."

"Ugh." I groaned and tried to find a comfortable place to sit or something.

"Here," Gilbert grabbed me around the waist and pulled me down in his lap, "This way we can both fit _and _stretch out our legs a bit…Hey, that rhymed!" he snickered and laid his arms behind his head casually.

This was going to be a looong wait.

_**Please Read :D**_

_**Hey, guys. Sorry it took forever to update. I suck at motivation e-e. Anyway, I have had an offer for a beta and I was wondering if you guys think I need one? Please tell me in your reviews :P I won't take it offensively, just take it as the chance to improve my writing!**_


	5. Prucan 4

**A/N: Well, I decided to get the Beta :D I will start sending them my chapters in the next chapter because I really want to get this one posted! Thank you all for your opinions! I'm very glad to hear that you are happy with the story so far but I hope to make it even better! Love you all owo! Oh and this story will always be in Canada's POV unless it's a different pairing chapter OR I write it in the top as otherwise XD.~**

We have been in here for _three hours._

"_Kid? Kiiiiiiid? Yo, _k-_"_

"WHAT?" I screeched, nearly tearing out my hair. I had literally been dealing with this idiot calling me 'kid' for about half an hour straight. Seriously, why couldn't he find anything to entertain himself?...Like looking through Francis' shirt pockets for money…or pieces of lint? ANYTHING to get him to shutup for one second. If not calling my name, he would poke my side or tug at my hair or steal my glasses or whistle some obnoxious tune, UGH!

"Chill out, dude."

"You've been bothering me for like, an hour! Can't you shutup for one second?"

"…But I'm hungry." He mumbled.

I paused and immediately felt guilty. It was just in my nature to feel bad if I hurt somebody's feelings. Isn't that how everybody should be?

"I'm s-sorry, Gilbert. I didn't mean t-to make it s-sound like that. I'm just really tired."

"Why not take a nap? My chest is awesome enough to use as a pillow! Kesesesesesesese."

I blushed softly and leaned away from him.

"It's embarrassing! What if somebody found us like that?"

"If it was Lovino, he would ignore us or call us a name. If it was Antonio, he would gush at the cuteness. If it was Arthur, he would call me a wanker, blush profusely and storm away. Finally, if it was Francis, he would kick my ass. All in all, you would not be harmed."

"S-Still…."

"Come on, I'll wake you up in half an hour."

I sighed softly and finally leaned back against his chest and nestle my head into the nap of his neck. As I drifted off, I faintly felt somebody slide the glasses off my nose.

Half an hour later-

"Kid." A shake of my shoulder caused me to let out a soft groan, "Come on, and wake up! My collarbone is seriously feeling _so _not awesome right now."

I hazily opened my eyes and sighed at the darkness. Still trapped.

"It's like…6p.m." He groaned.

"Oh…"

"Here, can ya sit up for a sec?"

"O-Okay." I sat up and blushed as he arched his back. It cracked a few times before he sighed in relaxation and pulled me back against him.

"Maybe we'll have to wait until morning when Francis changes shirts."

"But there are pajama tops in here; won't he have to get changed for bed?"

"He goes to bed at like 5:30a.m."

"Oh right…" I kept forgetting he was a vampire…

Gilbert suddenly groaned and covered his mouth.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"My teeth hurt like hell."

"Cavity?" I joked.

"Shutup." He grumbled, "They get like this when I'm hungry."

"You haven't hunted this month?"

"No. Francis won't let me out his sight ever since three humans started living with us."

"Oh, well you can go hunting as soon as we get out of here."

"Okay." He agreed and rubbed at his gums as if to sooth the pain.

Another hour passed in silence as I looked at the clothes hanging above us with interest. Francis must have been alive for a while. All these shirts are so old styled…one in particular was blue with gold and red trimming. A similar hat with a large feather sticking out of it sat on top.

"Can't you just break the door?" I mumbled, starting to grow insane from the boredom.

"Do you know how old this wardrobe is? Francis would probably bury me alive."

I sighed again and started moving around to get more comfortable. Gilbert growled in annoyance and suddenly flipped us over. I gasped softly as the wood pressed stiffly against my back while Gilbert glared at me from above.

"You are _not _making this easier for me."

"I'm s-sorry, it's just really claustrophobic in h-here."

"It's- FUCK!" Gilbert covered his mouth and seized up.

"A-Are you okay?"

"Fuck." He growled softly and pulled his hand away. Small drops of blood were dripping from his fangs and onto his lips and chin.

"Ah!" I gasped and covered my mouth.

"It's never gotten this bad." He groaned.

-

I touched my neck gingerly and looked at Gilbert with a look of fear.

"C-Can you drink from…m-me?"

Gilbert's eyes widened, "No! Francis would _murder _me."

"I-I'll tell him it was my idea!"

"He'll think you're lying…" The look in his eyes told me he was giving in though.

"I d-don't want you to be in THAT much pain…it would be awful."

Gilbert hissed once again in pain before slowly lowering his body onto mine.

"Y'sure?" He breathed against my neck.

"J-Just don't kill me."

"…I won't." He touched the side of my face as his fangs sunk into my neck.

"Ow!" I gasped. Gilbert removed his fangs with a quick apology.

"It's o-okay." I mumbled, turning my head to the side as he dove back in and sucked the bite marks.

It was a strange feeling, not entirely unpleasant but still not very good either. His fangs would scrape the bite, irritating it but the sucking was beginning to feel really good. Like, _really _good. Gilbert moaned when I touched his bicep in a self-assuring way. Wait, would I turn into a demon from this? It's not like Gilbert would know because he killed all his victims…Crap, now I'm panicking. Gilbert seemed to notice my heart rate speed up drastically because he cautiously grabbed my hand in his free one and began rubbing it. What is he doing? He's acting like we're…we're…Y'know…l-lovers…But it worked. Soon I calmed and relaxed in the tight space. After about five more minutes of his suckling, he let go of my skin with a slightly wet pop.

"You okay?" He questioned, letting go of my hand.

"Oui, just a little light-headed." I rubbed the spot on my neck with an embarrassed smile.

"Okay…you taste good."

My face darkened to a dark red.

"D-Don't say things like that! I-It meant nothing!"

Gilbert's lips lifted into a smirk.

"Yeah…nothing."

I nodded in agreement and crossed my arms with a small pout. Gilbert examined me for another moment and laughed.

"Say, why don't we-"

_**BAM!**_

Gilbert looked up at the harsh light and outline of a figure in the doorway of the wardrobe. His fingers were lightly grazing the bite mark on my neck and the other was next to my right side. The flushed expression on my face did not help what this looked like…

"Que pensez-vous que vous faites avec mon fils!"

Gilbert squeaked as he was unceremoniously thrown to the ground.

"Mathieu, are you okay?" Francis didn't seem to have noticed the bite marks yet and I should probably keep it that way, "What were you two doing in there?"

"I was pranking yah and when we heard you come down the stairs, we hid. Then your stupid door locked us in!" Gilbert snapped from below.

"Quoi? Pranking me?"

"Yeah with garlic…and I loosened the board on your coffin."

"No wonder it smells like merde in here." He scoffed and helped me out gingerly.

"Go to your room, please. I need to have a 'talk' with Gilbert."

The last thing I saw as I was shooed up the stairs was Gilbert mouthing 'help me'.

**Much much later….**

I washed the bite mark again, wondering if it could even get infected and sighed. It was 10 p.m and Gilbert wasn't back yet…and if he was Francis probably wasn't letting him near me. My door creaked open gently and Francis entered the room.

"Mathieu, can we talk?"

"Yes." I replied, sitting on my bed so he could join me.

He flopped down and sighed.

"I….noticed your bite."

My stomach flip-flopped in anxiety as I instinctively touched the mark.

"Oh."

"How could I not? It looks quite like a hickey."

I blushed in complete embarrassment and slapped Francis' arm.

"H-He was in a lot of pain!"

"Eh?"

"He said you would never let him leave the house to drink so his teeth started throbbing and bleeding and he kept cussing so I just let him do it!"

"Merde." Francis ran a hand through his hair and what looked like guilt crossed his features.

"It's okay though, I-I was g-glad to help!"

"As long as it was only that…I didn't beat him up too bad." Francis winked and left the room, probably to visit Arthur.

Well…I guess it was time for bed…if only I would stop thinking about Gilbert…and if only my heart weren't beating so hard…

The next morning, I woke around 2p.m. Birds chirped outside and the sun drifted in straight into my face. The noises of Francis cooking were heard downstairs while Arthur whined in the room across from mine for nourishment. Next door, Gilbert was snoring loudly. I had no idea what Antonio and Lovino were doing…their rooms were all the way down the hall.

"Hungry."

I looked over the edge of my bed to Kumakana in a pile of blankets staring up at me.

"…Who are you again?"

"Mathew." I sighed and finally got up. I guess I better get this day started.

After getting changed into more suitable clothing, I wandered next door and saw Arthur pouting with his arms crossed.

"That bloody git is taking forever."

"What is he making?"

Arthur jumped and blushed harder, "A…custom made omelet."

"Oh it was nice of him to take make you something."

"H-He offered." Arthur blushed and hid under the blankets. I giggled and went to Gilbert next. His door was closed though….wouldn't it be rude to just-

"Go ahead, mon ami. He needs to wake up."

I glanced behind me at Francis. He was still clad in his apron and white dress shirt. In his hand was a plate with a perfectly made omelet with some sausage links and a scone.

"Arthur is really embarrassed that you cooked for him." I smiled.

"Ohonhonhon, he always is~. It's adorable, non?" He winked and entered the room.

"Get out bloody wanker!" I heard faintly before Francis shut the door behind him.

Okay…guess I'd better go wake up the Prussian.

"Gilbert?" I whispered, stepping into the dark room.

All I saw was a lump under the blankets and a small yellow bird asleep in a cage next to the window.

The floor had clothes strewn everywhere and plates. Bottles of beer sat empty under the bed as well. On one wall, it was just a gigantic Prussian flag with Awesome written beside the Eagle. The rest of the room was painted 'Prussia blue'. He also had his own private bathroom and walk-in closet. I guess he got first dibs on rooms?

"Gilbert?" I avoided the trash on the floor and quickly weaved my way over to his bed.

He shifted and pulled the blanket up a little farther.

"Gilbert?" I shook him a little impatiently.

"Go away." He grumbled. His foot tapped a book that was at the end of the bed and it went to the floor with a loud 'thump'. He ignored it.

"Please, Gilbert, Francis is making breakfast and it's already like…2:30p.m."

Gilbert grumbled again and ignored me.

I pouted and grabbed the blanket. Gilbert tightened his death grip on it and we had a quick tug-a-war battle with it until he used his super-strength to pull hard. I screeched and was accidently pulled on top of the sleeping Prussian. He let out an 'oof' and poked his head out the blanket.

"What the hell…"

"Ow." I rubbed my shoulder with a wince and scrambled to get off of him.

"What is Francis making?"

"Omelets…unless that was special for Arthur." I replied.

Gilbert hugged his pillow and looked at me with drowsy eyes.

"Hey kid, you look tired."

"Oh, um I guess. I'm a lot more tired than usual."

"Well, I took a lot from you."

I blushed and rubbed the back of my head awkwardly, "Y-Yes, I suppose."

"Take a nap with me." He ordered suddenly.

"Eh?"

"Come on, I'm too tired to argue." He grumbled and patted the empty spot beside him.

I hesitated, wondering if this was a good idea before yawning and lifting the blanket so I could join in the warmth with him. Gilbert moved closer and wrapped his arm around my waist so that we were chest to chest. My head was buried in his neck with a dark blush, trying to process what to do next.

"Have nice dreams, kid." He whispered and kissed my cheek before passing out.

My mind was racing from the kiss.

What…What was that?

**A/N: THERE D: OVER 2,000 WORDS ARE YOU HAPPY DX Just kidding~, I quite enjoyed writing this chapter! I hope there is enough fan service for you! Please review, I love them to death w!**

**Que pensez-vous que vous faites avec mon fils- What do you think you're doing with my son :P**


	6. Spamano 1

**A/N: PLEASE READ! I would like to point out that Gilbert was extremely OOC at the end of Chapter 5 because I always imagine Gilbert being the type to do things he wouldn't normally do when he is half awake xD Thus the kiss on the cheek and strange stuff he was saying. Sorry if that was unclear! And here we are, finally to the…dun dun duuun….SPAMANO chapter XD You finally get to see their side of the story. Hope you enjoy ;D Oh and I should tell you that this is how Antonio finds Lovino and stuff o:**

Lovino's POV

"It's simple, you go out into the forest, kill a deer, and bring it back for the feast tonight." Ludwig, the stupid German of our village, grumbled. His job was to lead people's work. Usually Feliciano, and I were in the kitchen, but they had ordered some foreign cooks here so now our job was to go hunt. My brother seems to have this weird obsession with him…

"Ve~, don't worry Luddy, we won't let you down!" My obnoxious brother grinned, hanging onto my arm. I grimaced at his choice of clothing to go hunting. Usually we had to wear these green cloaks to go hunting in because they camouflaged us but he wore a bright blue button-up shirt with blue pants. He's kind of an idiot.

"Get off, idiot." I snapped and shrugged him off. Look, I was _not_ the best hunter in my village…that would probably be Vash because of that stupid gun he carries _all the time_…b-but that's not the point! My brother and I were assigned to shoot down a buck and bring it back for our dinner. It was a weird system but it worked. Two people would go hunt, the women would harvest the grain and berries, and the rest of the men would cook the food.

"Now, remember, there has been sightings of a wolf in those woods. If you see it, do not hesitate to shoot. Now, go!" The stupid potato head shouted.

Feliciano jumped on his feet happily and ran toward the trail that led into the forest. I followed reluctantly. Half an hour later it was getting dark…

"Where the hell are we?" I growled.

"Ve~…almost to the moonflower clearing~." Feli said with his usual bright smile.

"Man, we're barely two miles from the village. Speed up!"

"Okay~! Ve….it's kinda scary out here Fratello."

"Eh, the stuff out here is more scared of you than you are of them."

"Even the bears?"

"Er…yeah."

"And t-tigers?"

"Tigers don't live out here, moron."

"Oh…what about Panthers?"

"I don't think they live here either."

"Oh, then I guess we are safe~!" He stopped cowering behind me and skipped ahead, humming a soft tune.

I watched with kind of a dazed fascination as the leaves fell from the trees and floated to the ground. Feli was completely oblivious to the beauty around him as usual. He was kind of an in-the-moment guy. Me? I like to sometimes stop and sniff the flowers. I know, nobody would expect it from a guy like me…

Suddenly, a scream reached my ears from the direction my brother had just run off.

"Huh?" I ran forward toward in a slight panic. What if my brother was in trouble? I ran fast through the undergrowth and tree branches hanging down until I broke out into a clearing. I scanned the clearing for my brother, hoping he was here. I had to resist from face-palming when I finally found him. He was splashing around in the _fucking stream._

"We are hunting you idiot!" I chucked a rock at him, which whizzed by harmlessly and through a bush behind him. A low growl made Feli screech and sprint past me.

"What the hell-"

A gigantic wolf with green eyes and brown fur leapt out of the bush that my rock went through and glared me down. My heart stopped for a minute in complete fear and my body seized up as the wolf stepped over the stream and onto the dry grass, keeping its eyes on me the entire time. It growled again and slowly rose up on its hind legs. What. The. _Hell_. The Wolf roared loudly and stepped forward. That's about the time I followed my brother's lead and ran the fuck away from there.

"Wait for me, you bastard!" I shouted, seeing his running form about 50 feet ahead of me.

"LUDWIG! LUDWIIIG!" He screeched ahead of me.

"Don't scream for that potato- agh!" I was cut off as my foot caught on a tree root and I fell ungracefully to the ground, "Ow…"

"Grrrrr." I froze at the sound of the low growling behind me followed by heavy panting. From the corner of my eye, I saw the beast had gone back down on all fours and seemed to be waiting for something. Maybe, the best way to eat me….

_I'm so fucking screwed!_

"Don't hurt me!" I yelled, not looking back as I crawled toward a tree, " I didn't mean to hit you with a rock! I was aiming for my idiot brother! R-Really I was!"

The growling stopped. In fact, I didn't hear any noises from the wolf anymore.

"The hell-"

Craning my head behind me, I saw no trace of the beast that had been stalking me. Where the hell did he go? I got up and dusted myself off cautiously; afraid the wolf would come out of nowhere and chew my head off.

"Hola."

I screeched and whirled around to see a grinning…_naked _man staring at me, "WHAT THE HELL? Put some clothes on, you freak!"

"Ah…? I would, but they are at home."

I stared at his face so that my eyes didn't wander to…lower regions and stood up, "Why did you walk into the woods without clothes on?"

"Oh, I did but they got ripped up." The man smiled and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"To the point where you got naked?"

"Si."

"H-Here-!" I pulled off my dark green cloak and put it around his neck so that is covered his more…private parts.

"Gracias!" He beamed.

I huffed and smoothed down my white shirt and black pants.

"Why were you wearing this?" He asked, touching the cloak.

"Hunters wear it to blend into their surroundings." Warning signals flashed in my mind that he probably should've known that but I ignored it. Maybe he was from a different village.

"Ooooh!"

"Um, d-did you happen to see…."

"See…?"

"Well there was this wolf that kinda attacked me but it disappeared. Surely you saw it?"

"Hmm, did it have brown fur? Like my hair~?"

"Er…" Now that I thought about it, this man had the _exact _same hair color.

"And green eyes like mine?" He pointed to his forest green eyes with a cheerful smile.

I took a step back, kinda freaked out. The eyes were _exactly _the same. The man took a step forward, seemingly oblivious to my fear.

"So where are you from?" He had his hands folded behind his back and his head craned slightly to the side with his usual smile. It was getting kinda freaky how downright _happy _he was.

"Um…"

"What are your parents like?"

"Why are you-"

"Who was that other boy with you?"

I froze. This guy had no possible way of seeing my brother….a-and…was that a _tail_? Were those _wolf _ears on his head? What the hell? My back touched the trunk of a tree as I took another step back. The man placed his hands on either side of my head, never losing that smile. His tail was wagging out from under the cloak, leaving his butt exposed and his ears were standing up straight in assumed curiosity.

"Why the fucking hell do you have a tail?"

He chuckled. "You're a very oblivious human."

"Sh-Shut up! What _are _you?"

"I'm a werewolf, si?"

I started trembling from head to toe. Now you may think I'm stupid for immediately believing him, but aren't the tail and ears proof enough? "D-D-Don't eat m-me, I-I would taste f-fucking nasty!"

"Silly, I don't eat humans!" My body relaxed slightly from this but I kept my mind guarded.

"I-If you're a werewolf then…were you that wolf from earlier?"

"Si."

"Why did you fucking chase me?"

"You threw a rock at me." He pouted, rubbing a spot on his head.

"I-I didn't mean to!"

"I know! I heard what you said~. I wouldn't have done anything anyway; I could never harm a human. You're all so cute~!"

I couldn't help the blush that overcame my face at the indirect compliment. "….S-So what the hell do you want?"

"Ah well you see, it's that time of year again and-"

"What?"

"I need a mate."

Comprehension in

3…

2…

1..

"WHAT THE HELL? GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEPY ASS PERVERT!" I shoved him away and began running again but he easily caught up and grabbed me around the waist.

"You sure are lively! I like it!" He laughed, oblivious to my squirming.

"Let goooo!"

"No no no, you have to come back with me to my home where we can mate and I can bite you and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, bite me? Like hell you can!" I elbowed his chest and kicked at his shins but it didn't seem to affect him at all.

He pouted and pulled me closer, "But you're so cute!"

"I am not cute."

"Si, you are!"

"Ugh." I relaxed, knowing this guy wasn't going to let me go.

"I'm Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo, and you?" He questioned, nuzzling my neck and humming happily. Ugh, he reminded me of my brother.

"…Why the hell should I tell you my name?" I shouted, anger and annoyance seeping into my voice.

"Because, you are going to be my mate."

"No. I'm. Not. Get that through your thick head!"

"Look, I'm being gentle with you. If I were using my full strength, I could simply force you to come back and mate like other werewolves I know. But, I really like you and want to treat you like a prince. So please, tell me your name and come back with me." His voice had gone all low and possessive. It was kind of creepy but at the same time it made me blush.

I groaned. "This is so fucking weird."

"Come on," Antonio smiled gently," tell me."

"…Lovino Vargas."

"Lovi, what a cute name~!"

"Lovino!" I corrected with a harsh glare.

"Whatever you say, Lovi!" Antonio laughed and quickly picked me up bridal style, "We are going now."

"Hey, put me down!"

"Sorry I can't- Ugh!"

Antonio let go of me and stumbled back in shock. I fell to the ground and groaned as my tail bone hit the solid ground before looking up the see what had happened.

An arrow was lodged into his right shoulder….

"What the hell!" I ignored the pain in my butt and stood to fret over Antonio.

"Fratello! Are you okay?" My brother ran out of the bushes and screamed.

"OhmygoshIdidn'tmeantopleasedon'thurtmeeeeee!"

"SHUTUP AND HELP ME!" I screeched. Antonio sat down against the tree, breathing heavily at the huge amount of pain his shoulder is in right now.

"Ve." Feli mumbled nervously.

"J-Just pull it out, amor." He grunted.

"But you'll bleed to death, you bastard!"

"I heal fast." He promised.

Antonio glanced at Feli who was now staring at him in shock.

"Ve, you h-have weird ears! Is that a tail?"

"Shut up, Feli." I hissed. My brother sat down and stared at Antonio with a look of complete curiosity.

I tore off a bit of my shirt and shakily gripped the shaft of the arrow. Antonio covered my hand with his own with a reassuring smile that turned into a grimace as I began sliding the arrow out.

"Don't be gentle, just yank it out."

"But you'll scream or something, here, I'll just go get a doctor or something and we can get you help!"

"No, if they notice what I am, they'll kill me and might kill you if they think I bit you." His voice was strained and laced with heavy panting.

"B-But I can't just y-yank it out!"

"I'll do it then, but come here."

Antonio grabbed the arrow himself but yanked me forward by my collar.

"Close your eyes." He ordered my brother before slamming his lips into mine. I made a noise in the back of my throat halfway between shock and embarrassment. Antonio's hand jerked and he groaned. I guess he just pulled the arrow out. Feli gasped and made a type of squealing noise but it was ignored as soon as Antonio cupped my face and deepened the kiss.

"S-Stop." I pushed him away gently and covered my mouth with a flushed face.

Antonio smiled softly at me as Feli crawled forward and wrapped the cloth around the arrow wound.

"That was…interesting…ve…" Feliciano giggled. Antonio smiled.

"Your brother is so cute!" He cooed to Feli. Feliciano giggled and soon got into a conversation with Antonio about my apparent 'cuteness' and 'tsunderness'. Remind me to never let him talk to that Japanese guy in our village ever again. What was his name? Kiku? W-wait, they're still talking about me!

"Shutup!" I pouted.

Antonio smiled at me and leaned to whisper something in Feli's ear, his tail wagging.

"Ohhhh? You want to-…Sure I don't mind!"

"I have your brother's consent~!" Antonio beamed.

"Fratello!" I screeched.

"He seems really nice~. And you let him kiss you~!"

"HE HAS A FUCKING TAIL!"

"Well, at least we know who the wolf is in the forest and that he is means no harm!"

"And you're okay with this?"

"Um…si!" He covered his mouth with both hands to hide his small smile as Antonio came behind me and kissed my cheek.

"So, that is that!" Antonio grinned, ignoring the blush on my face.

"No, it is _not_! Feli, I have to take care of you, who-"

"Ludwig can watch me!"

"I am _not_ letting that bastard potato sucker look after you like a lover of some kind."

"But _we're_ dating!"

"You're DATING him now?" I lunged forward to strangle him but Antonio pulled be back and smiled.

"I'll take care of him, Feliciano"

"Thank you!" Feli stood and hugged both of us quickly, ignoring my attempts to go with him back to the village, and skipped away through the forest.

"WHO SAID I WANTED TO GO!"

"But don't you like me? You didn't fight when I kissed you." Antonio pouted.

"I-I-I was surprised!"

"Come on, come live with me for a week. If you don't like it, I'll bring you back."

"…In that week you won't try to bite me?" Antonio shifted uncomfortably before nodding. "Fine…but only one week. Then I'm out of whatever shit hole you live in."

"Thank you, Lovi! You won't regret it!"

"Whatever."

"Oh, I should warn you that I share the house with two other people."

"Don't tell me they are monsters too."

Antonio cringed at the term 'monster' but smiled, "Francis is a French Vampire while Gilbert is a Prussian demon."

"French…and German." I scoffed with distaste. I hated French people because they were all stupid wine-slurping perverts and Prussians because….well they were related to Germans! And it's pretty obvious why I hate Germans. Stupid potato eating-

"They're really great! We've been together for…20 years now? Not once have they gotten on my nerves or did anything that was mean." He grinned convincingly as I narrowed my eyes.

"How old are you?"

"Hm…in human years I guess around 23 but I've been a werewolf for about 15 years."

"So…38? Ew."

Antonio pouted dejectedly and started getting all up in my face, showing me he didn't have any wrinkles and that the werewolf years didn't really even count. After getting annoyed with this, I just told him to get his ass moving.

Antonio went slowly for our hike up the sloped forest trail. He kept pointing out butterflies and squirrels and deer that normally wouldn't be seen.

"If you become a werewolf, your sight would be so much better, and the sparkly sunlight would be ten times more beautiful." He sighed.

I sighed along with him and tried to imagine what the world must look like to him. Now that he was telling me this, I wonder how dull the world is to me. How many stars he can see. How bright it actually is at night.

"…Maybe if I do become a werewolf, I could paint the scenery." I whispered, dozing off.

"I'm sure it would be beautiful." Spain smiled and gently picked me up piggy-back style.

"Feli…..is…." I yawned, "Better."

My head rested onto his shoulder as my body relaxed to go to sleep.

"Well I didn't choose Feliciano, did I?" Was the last thing I heard before falling asleep completely.

When I awoke again, it was early morning. The sky was an orange-yellow and birds were just starting to chirp.

"I wonder if Francis and Gilbert are back from hunting…" Antonio muttered to himself, looking straight ahead.

"What are you talking about?"

Antonio jumped a bit but grinned.

"Good morning, Lovi."

"…Aren't I hurting your shoulder?"

"Hm? Why would you be hurting my shoulder?"

"Well, let's see, you did get shot by a fucking arrow!"

"Oh that! It's already healed~!"

My eyes widened. "Is that another fucking werewolf perk?"

"Mhm~."

I rolled my eyes at his indifference and yawned. " What time is it?"

"Maybe about…8 or 9?"

"You must've been far from home if we are still fucking walking."

"I can't lead anyone home, can I?" He chuckled.

We walked for maybe another hour before Antonio started sniffing the air. "No one is home yet."

"That's so creepy…"

"Hm~?" he craned his head back to me with a questioning stare.

"How you can just smell the air and tell…"Antonio laughed at me before jumping over a boulder, revealing a large white and golden house with an extremely girly yard. "What the hell?"

"Feliks decorated."

"Who?"

"Nevermind."He kicked open the door to the house and settled me on the couch. "Are you hungry yet?"

"No." I lied. My stomach growled loudly. Perfect, "Okay, maybe a little."

"I'll make you some pasta with tomatoes~."

"Thanks…I guess…not that I want your crappy food." I grumbled, crossing my arms.

Antonio laughed and mussed up my hair before entering the kitchen. This wasn't too bad…I suppose.

To pass time, I picked up a book and began to read. It was titled 'Aladdin'. The more I read, the more the character Aladdin reminded me of Antonio. He was kind…and kind of gruff. Jasmine's temper…kinda reminded me of myself. Fuck, I would imagine myself as the girl…

"Food! "Antonio set down a plate of steaming pasta in front of me. "Eat up~."

I took a reluctant bite and nearly melted. Where the hell did he get these amazing tomatoes? And this sauce is to die for! Oh god, the pasta was cooked to perfection….

"…Well?"

"S' okay." I grumbled, taking another bite.

Antonio smiled and chattered endlessly about his friends and the life of a werewolf as I tried to continue eating. Eventually, about thirty minutes later, I finished and set the plate down.

"Why didn't you eat anything?"

"Hm~? I didn't really think about it…" Antonio looked at me slyly and grinned, "Of course, I really only eat this kind of food for the taste now….I only eat animals for real food….so…I guess I can just take the taste from your lips?"

My eyes widened and my head snapped toward him, "What the hell? Of course you can't, you bas-mmf?"Antonio slammed his lips into mine, quickly moving them so that my words would be silenced. I tried pulling back but he pressed me down against the couch so that it was impossible to move. His forearms held down my elbows so that I couldn't lift my arms and his hands cupped my face. It wasn't a BAD kiss but I couldn't just give in…

As if reading my thoughts, Antonio rubbed my cheek and pulled back, "Give in for once, Lovi. Please?"

He captured my lips with his own again but this time I shakily fisted my hands in the collar of his shirt and kissed back with my feeble kissing. To be honest, my first kiss was when he kissed me in the woods yesterday but of course, why the hell would I tell him that? He would just coo about it and get all fluffy damnit.

My thoughts were interrupted when his hips grounded down against mine. What the hell is he doing?

"I have…a confession." Antonio whispered huskily.

"W-What?"

His lips touched my ear in a kiss before he whispered, "I'm in heat."My eyes widened to saucers as his lips trailed down my neck to my collar bone and his nimble fingers undid the string holding together the collar of my shirt. I gasped as he pulled the shirt off of me and smiled. "You're beautiful."

Then he leaned back down, his lips leaving a burning sensation as they trailed back up my throat and to my jawline. My fingers clenched in the soft fabric of the couch when his hands settled on my waist, rubbing slightly.

"A-Antonio." I whispered.

"Lovi." His lips met mine again

"E-hem."

Antonio pulled away and looked up. His face broke out in a grin.

"Welcome home, Francis!"

My heart stopped as I glanced up at the two blondes and a white haired man.

"C-Chigiiii!" I screeched and shoved Antonio away. I grabbed the blanket hanging over the back of the couch and covered myself.

"Y-You idiot!" I yelled at Antonio before running away and up the stairs.

"L-Lovi!" I heard faintly behind me as the werewolf ran after me.

This started my life in this goddamn place.

**A/N: Well, there is all that happened while Francis and Gilbert got Mathew~! Hope you liked it 8D**


End file.
